The present invention relates to an operating panel for electronic equipment, and more particularly to an operating panel for mobile electronic equipment.
In a cassette tape deck, which is only one component of a car-stereo set, the area available as an operating surface, that is, the area available for mounting the operating controls, indicator lights, etc., is limited. In one typical example, these must be provided within an area of 8.times.5 cm not only an opening for loading a cassette tape but also a keyboard section for controlling the operations of the cassette tape deck and a display section for displaying the operating conditions of the tape deck. The car stereo set should be disposed near the driver's seat to facilitate the driver operating it. The only places which meet this requirement are either on the dash board or console. Accordingly, the size of the car stereo set is restricted, so that the area of the front surface of the tape deck available as an operating surface or panel is limited. If all possible switching and displaying elements were provided on the front surface of the tape deck, the surface would be so cluttered that misoperation wound be liable to occur. Therefore, it is necessary that elements which are not frequently used be omitted from the front panel.